


Kiss it Better

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Children of Time Nominee, Community: kink_bingo, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, a wounded Jack discovers Ianto has an unexplored kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Nominated for the Children of Time awards, round 1.

### Kiss it Better

Jack didn't sleep, even under pain killers and muscle relaxants; allowed to do nothing but lie on the couch and listen to the others work, he drifted in and out of a slightly loopy doze but never truly slept. Finally, the Hub quieted, with nothing but the soft sounds of Ianto settling Myfanwy for the night. Jack, eyes closed, heard him approach the couch - it looked like wounded leaders were next to be settled. He smiled faintly and opened his eyes.

Ianto was staring down at him, eyes shadowed with weariness and worry. There was dirt ground into the knees of his trousers and he was still wearing his 'running for his life boots'. "I've seen you dead," he said quietly. "I've seen you dying. I've never seen you ... hurt."

Jack shifted, wincing a little. "I'm no different from anyone else in that regard. Prick me and I'll bleed, but I'd rather deal with other pricks."

"That was terrible," Ianto groaned.

"Hey, I'm stoned. Owen gave me the good drugs."

Ianto stepped closer and Jack held out his hand, tugging him to sit on the edge of the old break-room couch. Jack pressed Ianto's knuckles to his cheek, closing his eyes and sighing. "I feel great," he mumbled. "Damn things give me limp dick though."

"You're not seriously thinking of sex right now?" Ianto said and Jack opened his eyes to grin at Ianto who rolled his eyes - but Jack saw him swallow hard. "Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking."

After a moment, Ianto leaned down brushing his lips along a long scrape on Jack's jaw. His breath caught and Jack felt him twitch. He cupped a hand around the nape of his neck, turning to kiss his mouth. Ianto leaned fiercely into him, Jack winced a little and he pulled back abruptly.

"God, Jack, sorry," Ianto said, he was breathless and Jack knew that flushed, greedy look but Ianto turned away, running a hand through his hair, expression dismayed. "Stupid thing to do -"

"Hey," Jack caught his wrist before Ianto could escape, trying to tug him back and, failing that, pushed up awkwardly on one elbow. "Limp dick doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself. Particularly when you look like that," he said, voice dropping.

Ianto cast him a desperate glance and leaned back over him, pushing him down on the couch and kissing him greedily. Jack felt his fingers creep up to brush his bruised jaw and, as Ianto groaned against his mouth, he finally got what put that look of guilt and desperate lust on Ianto's face.

Jack slid a hand between them, flicking open the buttons on his shirt, revealing the expanse of his chest, darkly mottled with bruises and his ribs bound to protect them as they healed. "Touch me," he asked, reaching for Ianto's wrist and pulling it up to his skin. "Touch me, here, Ianto."

Ianto made a tormented sound, burying his face against Jack's neck as he spread his hand across Jack's skin, thumb brushing a nipple, fingers grazing the dark edge of a palms sized bruise. "Jack, Jack, god, Jack - don't let me hurt you."

Jack just groaned, arching into the touch, putting his hand over Ianto's and pressing it down. Pain, dimmed by drugs, rolled through him like a cotton coated wave. He blinked up at the antique brickwork of the Hub's ceiling, world swimming vaguely around him. _"Nnng_ \- do it, do it."

Ianto sucked in a last breath, like a drowning man, and turned his face to lick the graze on Jack's jaw. He traced the line of Jack's bandages, fingers ticklishly light, then swept up to stroked the overheated, darkly mottled skin of Jack's battered chest.

The battle against the Shadow Beast was printed on Jack's body, from the gravel scrapes on his face and hands, to irregular bruises spreading in faded blues, purples and angry crimson across his torso, to the sharp gouges on his left side where the creatures claws had slipped under his protective vest. Owen had wrapped a stark white brace around Jack, from just below his nipples to the end of his ribcage to stabilize the three cracked ribs that were the worst injury of the night.

Ianto leaned back, fingers trembling as he stroked down the pulse in Jack's throat to the pale angle of his collarbone and lower to trace the reddened edge of a bruise stretching across Jack's pecs and disappearing beneath the brace. Jack felt him arch forward, pressing his hips - his swelling cock - against Jack's thigh.

"This is -" Ianto's voice broke, dropping to a whisper but he didn't lift his gaze from where he simultaneously played with Jack's nipple and scraped his fingernails lightly over the edge his bruised skin. "This is so wrong. Jack, fuck -"

"I'm human," Jack said huskily. "Human, Ianto. Look at me. Touch me."

The edge of pain in pleasure - if he could've gotten hard, Jack would be aching by now. When Ianto leaned down to drag his tongue along the line of the brace, he groaned, shifting into the wet touch and wincing. Ianto whimpered, lips closing against the deep bruising under Jack's collar bone, suckling gently.

"Bite," Jack fisted his hand in Ianto's short hair, squirming against his mouth, drug high and touch high and _wanting._ "_Bite_ me, Ianto, dammit."

Jack keened when Ianto did as he was told, the pain sharp enough to break through the dope, and he couldn't stop himself from wrenching Ianto's head back, staring down at his stunned, open-mouthed, desperate expression.

"Fucking beautiful," he groaned, then hauled Ianto up, kissing him hard enough to break the scab at the edge of his mouth and taste blood. Ianto wailed against his mouth and clambered on top of Jack, his trousers tented at the crotch, hands still careful even as he raked his nails over Jack's mottled skin, raising brief welts. Jack pushed Ianto down, that hot, greedy mouth worked his skin like Ianto was starving, biting over the drug slow pulse in Jack's throat, licking wetly along the edge of the brace, sucking up new bruises at the edges of the old. Ianto's hands fluttered along Jack's body, until Jack gripped them and pressed them to his skin, groaning in pain/pleasure and Ianto made a high noise in his throat and dug his fingers_ in._

Jack shouted, tears springing to the corners of his eyes at the shock. He never died but sometimes he needed to know he was still _alive._

"What is this, what is this, _fuck_ -!" Ianto was gasping and biting, Jack caught a brief glimpse of his face; frantic and terrified and torn with lust and shame. "This is so, so sick. I don't want to hurt you, I don't, I swear it, Jack!"

"I know, it's alright - just - it's alright." Jack dragged him up to kiss away the loathing. "Who cares? I don't care. I don't - I want this - do it, do it, do it, _dammit._ It's just us, Ianto. Just _us._"

He rubbed his own thumb against his bloody lip and pushed it into Ianto's mouth where he sucked on it, pupils blown wide, lips candy pink, and Jack _wished_ he could get it up. Instead he fumbled down to Ianto's fly, dragging the zipper down, slipping his fingers into the fly of his boxers.

Ianto gasped against Jack's fingers, tearing his mouth away and pushing Jack's hand from his trousers. He pulled his cock free; hard and vividly red, the solid, familiar, shape making Jack's mouth water even if his own cock remained stubbornly limp.

"Look at me," Jack whispered harshly, running his hand along his own chest, trailing the edge of the brace. "Ianto, look at me."

Ianto couldn't seem to tear his dark gaze away, even as he began to pump his cock, tongue curling over his lower lip and sweat gleaming under the cold blue lights of the Hub. He was so aroused, the first strokes scattered drops of pre-come across Jack's belly and the brace.

Jack touched himself, pinching his own nipples tight, pinching the edges of his bruises to make the skin blanch and flush, rubbing a bit of blood across his own skin. Ianto shifted and rocked on top of Jack's hips, jerking himself rough and fast and Jack murmured to him, encouraging him, he was good, it was okay, look ... see....

Ianto's strangled keen rose to a abandoned shout and he came all over Jack in a series of hard, shuddering jolts. Jack caught him with a grunt as he slumped down, before he could finish the job the Shadow Beast had started on Jack's ribs. He held him tight through the brief, stormy sobs and stroked Ianto's back gently, blinking dopily up at the ceiling, as Ianto relaxed into a doze on top of him.

Eventually, the growing chorus of aches and pains made Jack regretfully prod Ianto. "Don't fall asleep there, Ianto," he murmured. "We have to come up with an explanation why my brace is covered with come when Owen comes in tomorrow."

"Oh, god," Ianto groaned, sitting up and moving off Jack. "Perhaps the world will end tonight and spare me the humiliation."

Jack grinned. "Well, I can claim even prescription opiates can't keep my libido down for long. As long as he doesn't do a DNA test on the spunk, your secret will be safe with me."

Ianto wouldn't meet Jack's eyes. He gripped Ianto's wrist, tugging until he yielded and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Stop worrying, Ianto," Jack said firmly. "It can't really be a surprise that we're all screwed up here? This is _Torchwood."_

Ianto pressed his forehead against Jack's and laughed as if he wanted to cry.

**END (070608)**


End file.
